Problem: Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{2a - 4}{4a + 7} = 5$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4a + 7$ $ -(2a - 4) = 5(4a + 7) $ $-2a + 4 = 20a + 35$ $4 = 22a + 35$ $-31 = 22a$ $22a = -31$ $a = -\dfrac{31}{22}$